Talk:Revitalizing White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia/@comment-27589621-20161101013933/@comment-2060498-20161101174511
1) Legion vs LB: While LB is easier to achieve, especially with the Enablers, there is quite a limit to how much advantage a Legion can get vs a LB. In this scenario of Cecilia vs Glare, while Glare is slower, it inherently has the ability to send triggers back to the drop zone to make it seem more as a threat, since both Musketeers and Liberators can thin the deck. 2) Cecilia vs Glare: The maximum amount of power Cecilia can gain from her effect alone is 12k, and is through the LB effect alone. There is also the crossride bonus of the extra 2k, which makes her a 25k by herself at most (excluding BR, booster, triggers). Glare reaches 20k due to Legion, which is 5k less shield than Cecilia. *Cecilia: 25k *Glare: 20k 3) Boosters: The maximum power a Musketeer booster can give is the 9k Mirkka, which makes Cecilia 34k (excluding breakride and triggers). Liberators, however, have Bruno, which already gives more power due to his inherent 7k versus Mirkka's 6k, and while both gain 3k, Mirkka only gains 3k once, and Bruno can stack. You need only to call 3 RG from the deck for Bruno to give enough power to overcome Cecilia's current max power. *Cecilia: 34k *Glare: 36k+ 4) Breakrides: Based on the breakrides for each clan (in this case, the one I made for Muskeeters vs Gancelot), you would need a Bruno on your field before hand to give it Gancelot's power of 5k. Cecilia can search out Mirkka, but only gives a 2k boost. *Cecilia: 46k *Glare: 51k+ 5) Triggers: Both can only Twin Drive, so instead, I'll talk about their notable stands, Ernst and Ketchgal. Both can send themselves back to the deck, but Ernst requires a CB to search for anything, while Ketchgal cannot search itself. Ernst also is able to search for top four instead of Ketchgal's top 3, however Ketchgal is the more beneficial unit due to Bruno, effectively giving him an easy 6k boost, while there is no such unit in Musketeers. 6) Guard Restriction: As mentioned, Cecilia can reach a maximum of 46k sans triggers, while Glare can reach a minimum of 51k sans triggers. While both have Glories, they each have their own timings. an early game or mid game attack from Cecilia is not threatening, and the only way to take extra damage is for the user to check a critical trigger. Glare can consistently be used during mid and late game, and his extra critical is much more threatening as he requires something like a G guard or intercepts to block his attack, while you are less likely to use up your hand for Cecilia. She does theoretically make the opponent use less hand, but is not threatening late game compared to Glare who can end a game much more easily. While Cecilia can give an extra attack, it is extremely dependent on what you call, if you choose to call anything, as calling anything but a G3 or Augusto would not have enough power to be a threat, and you would have to rely on getting a trigger or having a booster on the field already. If there is none, then the same amount of shield would be given to another unit on your field as you would be calling it as a booster. The only benefit this has is that it isn't GB dependent, in which case there are many other clans who do much more during Stride than this unit. While Glare is from season 4, I make my units to work in the current meta without being overpowered. Cecilia does nothing compared to the new Musketeer stride, Myra, who can give much more power and is a better choice to use than this. I always try to look at the subclan or clan as a whole to determine a unit's strength rather than the unit itself.